User talk:ATEMVEGETA
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9 RE: colored letters inside a board If you use the code from the template directly, it apparently works fine, so I have no idea why it doesn't work while it is inside a template. : (Note: If that breaks the page, replace all the | in the stuff above with : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I answered this on your talk page before realizing you probably commented on it here, Falzar. It's a pretty simple fix, I think you'll be happy to know. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 05:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congratulation for make it, it's been age since someone have successful become one. So be sure to using your power wise. --FredCa 13:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hurray! And so begins your reign of terr- iffic leadership. Congrats! :D--Golden Key (talk • ) 13:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Congrats on becoming an admin Atem! Shardsilver (talk • ) 14:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you all guys for supporting me on this. I will continue to contibute and help this wiki, especially at the Rulings section, as I always did, and I hope these admin abilities will help me more with my work from now on. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 17:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Lava Golem & Zombie World i dont mean to offend u by disagreeing with a call u make but u need to tribute monsters to special summon laval golem there for it should not be able to be used with zombie world on the field, it says on the card u need to tirbute to special summon, but its not a zombie so it should be negated by zombie world ISO 639 for the Greek name parameter? Hey ATEM, as the only still-really-active Greek translator I have a record of, would you mind starting a conversion of the Greek name parameter in from the current "grname" to the ISO 639-1-conformant "elname"? I haven't actually implemented the parameter yet, but the old and new name would be kept side-by-side for at least as long as it would take to get everything switched over (and, quite possibly, the old parameter would be kept more-or-less indefinitely). I just wanted to get your opinion on this before going ahead with it. Cheers! 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 09:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yea, I think we should change it to "elname". If so then what about if we make a user-bot to do the job of changing the parameter "grname" to "elname"? ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 18:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, a bot run will definitely happen; I don't want to have to manually update some 6000+ pages. ;) ::This isn't going to happen immediately, though; I also have other changes planned to CardTable2, including a Japanese name parameter simplification that will happen simultaneously with all the name/lore parameters being changed to use underscores, and I may end up putting the Greek parameter update off until the bigger update happens. If you'd like, though, I can go ahead and add support for "elname" so you can start using that parameter now instead of waiting for me to get around to the update. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 18:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem for me, take your time with the update, and when it's finished the bot will switch them all with the new parameter. ;) ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 22:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Missing in Archive! Are you sure you don't overlooking Archive 8? --FredCa 23:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I saw that you had "Archive 8" in red link when you fixing them to re-dated with all moves. But by time I post this, it's already existence. --FredCa 12:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Winged Kuriboh Can you please find the source for Forum:Winged Kuriboh vs. Tokens? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. Also, while you're at it. Can you please ask the Judge Forum about double piercing. The answers from you and Deus (Forum:Stacking piercing effects) now all have unofficial sources. : For the record, just like WC09, WC11 still says both players take damage. But there is always that chance of a mis-program since this is a delicate situation, and as we both know, there are quite a few delicate situations where WC games were indeed mis-programed. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : WC11 says that the ruling at Card Rulings:Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon saying that it has a Trigger Effect is incorrect. A long time ago, while helping ness00 check the Effect Types list (at pojo), he mentioned "none of the gained effects (or gaining them) starts a chain." : So, if you find something official about it, then a note about that ruling being out of date/incorrect should be added to the page. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Had a feeling that Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's effect are continuous, rather than Trigger. --FredCa 00:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Error page in search results. hey, So, while trying to do a search for Fusion monsters within the Fiend-type members listing, I keep getting an error message. When I try to access the page that displays "further results" and it usually categorizes search yields into 50/100/250 per page, it just takes me to a page saying that only Users can see that. Or that it's restricted. is there a way around that? Please email me if you have a way around this. JayAsgar17@yahoo.com Jay : By reading the error message, it should tell you that you must log in to view further results. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 01:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Rulings Hi sr. I am sending you this message because I have some problems with some cards in my deck and I can not see the rules about it in the website. I dont know who put the rules in yugioh wikia but I hope you can help me on this. The following rules are not written in the following cards: 1. Nimble Momonga: if you change the control of your momonga to your opponent side with "creature swap" or any other card, the effect when you battle the momonga and it is destroyed , the effect apply to the original owner not to the opponet. So the owner will gain both effect (gain 1000 life points and can summon other momongas). The same happen with other cards like sangan, etc. 2. Junk warrior: the gained attack points by its effect is KEPT (not until end phase), the effect will be lost if the card is flipped down, destroyed, summoned again, removed, etc. 3. Creature swap (magic): the monsters changed remain in each player side, not until the end phase return. 4. Call of Haunted (trap): if you use for syncro summon the monster resurrected by "call of haunted" this card remain in the spell/trap field, it is not destroyed. I will appreciate so much that this information can be added to the cards ruling cause it will help people understand why and what really happen. thanks in advance best Gregory Future Fusion FredCat said to let you know about this: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Rulings_talk:Future_Fusion Rename Djinn Hey, can you delete Djinn so that it can be renamed from Devil → Djinn. It's official that the monsters from Starter Deck 2012 will be called Djinn. LastMinute (talk • ) 00:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Kagemucha Knight Timing Does "Kagemucha Knight" has same ruling as "Turbo Booster"? I mean, like it can be Special Summoned after Level 3 monster is Normal Summoned...? For explain; I Normal Summoned "Tour Guide From the Underworld", Special Summoned random Level 3 Fiend-Type Monster from Deck then can I Special Summon "Kagemucha Knight" after that? --FredCa 20:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :That making sense, thank you for explanation! --FredCa 21:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I now just remember that little shadow lizard... it has same timing as this Kagemucha Knight... Yea, other "K" Monster - Kagetokage. Is that right? --FredCa 22:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Lightpulsar Dragon's Rulings This sound maybe silly, but is that true - in both language ruling (OCG/TCG); "Lightpulsar Dragon's" effect that target Level 5 or higher Dark/Dragon-Type Monster is not activate if "Lightpulsar Dragon" is Special Summon from the Hand by it own effect by banish 1 LIGHT Monster and 1 DARK Monster from the Graveyard and only being negated by "Solemn Warning"? I read one forum in other site said that Japan player can pull Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type Monster from Graveyard after "Lightpulsar Dragon" got Solemn Warning'd... --FredCa 12:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :That's good to know that someone is being "asshole" about it be able to be activated... --FredCa 20:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Refresh my memory again... Can you draw extra cards if "Appropriate" was flipping to face-up? Or it must be beside the flip-up by activation? I got into an argue with one user that said it can allow you to draw 2 on it flipping to face-up, similar to "Dark Smog". --FredCa 02:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hello? --FredCa 14:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, the latest lore said nothing about that. So that really proving those idiots who think it still able to draw when it was flipping to face-up. --FredCa 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Venom Swamp effect Against naturally printed 0-ATK monsters, do they still dead or they remain on the field when End Phase came? --FredCa 00:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Future Fusion vs. Solemn Warning Is that true, "Solemn Warning" didn't able to negate the activation of "Future Fusion"? I got into an argument with a user in other forum (not here) that Warning can negate "Future Fusion" though... --FredCa 17:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Just want to know... also you missed the date in your signature... Thanks again. --FredCa 00:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hero Counterattack When does "Hero Counterattack" timing, right after a monster being destructed by the battle? If so, then "Stardust Dragon" can't activate to negate that effect or can he? --FredCa 17:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Therefore I should approve that trap's timing as "Magical Dimension", as the "Destruction" effect is option, no? --FredCa 19:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Nightmare Wheel vs Xyz materials Hi, got another hard question which can go either way. Forum:Nightmare Wheel vs Xyz materials. By the way, any progress with the couple of questions that was asked to the judge forum a while ago? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : So, Nightmare Wheel does not inflict 500 Damage during each of your Standby Phase? Although Miracle Fertilizer can still be used. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Wonderful, my comment did still stand after all. Just like "Call of the Haunted", sit there useless! Thank you for give out the answer. --FredCa 12:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Winged Kuriboh LV10 vs. Quick-Play Spell Card(s) Is that possible that I activated "Magical Dimension" when my opponent is using the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to destroying my Spellcaster Monster(s). Prepare that combine; "WK LV10" being Chain 1, "Magical Dimension" as Chain 2 - can I tribute a Spellcaster-type Monster and Special Summon alternate Spellcaster-type Monster from hand before the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV10" went through? --FredCa 13:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you - I had this conflict in one of my chapters that I am current rewriting, so I will have to get it fixing to correct process of duel without bend the rulings... I wrote that Cream bypassed the effect of Winged Kuriboh LV10, similar to the situation that Judai bypassed the destruction effect by used "De-Fusion" on his "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" somewhere in Season 2 (Against Axel first time). But yes, I knew that Target part is complete different between "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and "Blaze Accelerator" card... --FredCa 15:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dark Eradicator Warlock I went and read the Tip Article of "Dark Eradicator Warlock", and still not certain of the possible that if my opponent is at merely 300 Life Points and activated "Reversal Quiz", answered correct. Will my opponent win or still lost reckless his answer? --FredCa 12:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Gosh, forgot to mention that "DEM" is on my side of the field when that happened. —This unsigned comment was made by FredCat100 (talk • ) 15:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, gee! I just done post up the Forum about it. But you got the situation cleared up. --FredCa 16:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorcerer of Dark Magic vs. Counter Trap Cards May you please check it out and stop those crazy spamming posts? That demon user just refuse to accept anything I threw at him, since he believed that "ANY Trap Cards" would involved "Counter Trap Cards". I told him about Common Sense since Counter Trap Cards are Speed Spell 3, which can't be negated by the like of monster, as Sorcerer of Dark Magic. --FredCa 21:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC)